THE WEDDING BELLS LOOSE
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are getting married so the rest of Titans and the Monkey Team are invite except Skeleton King. He's gonna ruining the wedding with his gift for them. Can they stop him?


**Monkayfun2K5 is back to make another story for the fans by the fans. Hey, there, Monkayfun2K5 is here bringing you a very important announcement. SOMEONE'S GETTING MARRIED! THAT'S RIGHT! Is not for Chiro and Jinmay it's what you think. Nope. It's for Beast Boy and Raven. It's kinda strange that those two are fallen in love because Terra dumps him two weeks ago until now Raven kiss him slowly and then Beast Boybuy a engagement ring to make a proposal and Raven accepts it. (sniffs) I can't believe this is happening. Anyway, all of their friends including the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO, too. Until Skeleton King gots a wedding present to destroy the TEEN TITANS and them, too. What's gonna happen? Find out now on...

* * *

THE WEDDING BELLS LOOSE**

Story and Written by Monkayfun2K5

Story may contains intense violence and destruction so I rated 6 and up for your viewing pleasure.

Disclimer: Teen Titans TM and (C) DC Comics and The Monkey Team (C) Disney created by Ciro Neili

It all began inside the Titan Tower when Raven and Beast Boy are really happy together and their friends was in for a shock to giving them the good news for a wonderful reasoning to be in together. Robin is gonna ask them a really, very important question about them.

ROBIN: Raven? Beast Boy? Are you guys okay? Because you guys don't get along a long time.

BEAST BOY: Things are changing differently, dude. My charming girlfriend got something to show you. Show it to them.

RAVEN: Look at this.

ALL: WOW!

STARFIRE: Such wonderful rocks are gloriously amazing. What kind of rock is this, friends?

RAVEN: It's a engagement ring, Star. Beast Boy purchasing it for this wonderful moment. Beast Boy and I are getting marry.

ALL: YEAH!

CYBORG: ALL RIGHT, BEAST BOY! CONGRATULATIONS! THAT'S THE MOST UNFORGETTABLE MOMENT YOU EVER DONE, MAN! We got lot of things to do before the wedding starts.

STARFIRE: I will make all kind of decorations like Lipzors of Killama. Or even the flowers from planet Sutiom. Or...

RAVEN: Starfire?

STARFIRE: Yes?

RAVEN: Make a Earth like decorations for a perfect wedding. Okay?

STARFIRE: No problem.

ROBIN: In the meantime, I'll send every hero invitations for your wedding.

So he did. From around the nation Robin sends his friends the Invitations for the biggest wedding event of the century so now Titan East got it and they're very happy. Terra garbs it, too. She felt really sad for the dumping thing to hurt Beast Boy's relationship. So she's happy for him and going to the wedding. Most of theTitan Allies are invited, too. Meanwhile at Shuggazoom City, theMonkey Team are preparing for the worse when the Mailman is coming towards to the Super Robot.

MAILMAN: MONKEY TEAM, I GOT A LETTER FOR ALL OF YOU!

CHIRO: Thanks.

MAILMAN: It's a very special letter for you. Take care.

CHIRO: YOU, TOO!

OTTO: What's so special about that letter, Chiro?

CHIRO: I don't know, Otto. Only one way to find out.

SPRX: Maybe it's a fan mail all about me. I got few of them in my room.

NOVA: In your dreams, RedMonkey. You didn't get those because you're a idiot.

SPRX: OH, BANANAS!

CHIRO: I don't belive it.

OTTO: What, Chiro? WHAT! WHAT!

CHIRO: Our friends Beast Boy and Raven are getting married. We're all invited to their wedding.

ALL: ALL RIGHT! YAHOO! YEAH! HOORAY!

ANTAURI: What's all the commotion, Monkey Team?

SPRX: See this letter for yourself.

ANTAURI: "You're invited to a wedding for BEAST BOY and RAVEN. Located closer to the Titans Tower. Bring friends to join this wonderful moment of their own lives. Also bring presents for the Bride and Groom". That is wonderful news.

CHIRO: Okay, Monkey Team, let's get ourselves ready for their wedding. Bring Jinmay with us. HYPERFORCE, GO!

Chiro and the Monkey Team are happy forBeast Boy and Raven to get married so now they're making preparations for thewedding of the century until inside the Flying Fortress Skeleton King overheard theMonkey Team ofwhat they're saying about the wedding thing.

SKELETON KING: Hmm. A wedding, huh? If someone's getting married I should've getting a invitation. Wait. I can't because I'm evil. If I don't get invited so I'll inviting myself there. ( HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ) TO THE TITANS TOWER!

Uh, oh. Skeleton King is gonna be invited by using his own force so now the Flying Fortress is moving fast and disappeared until he'll come back to destroy the wedding. Meanwhile outside the Titans Tower, all the heroes are at their own seats and it's starting to packed up and the Super Robot is landed on the east side of the island. The Monkey Team are getting closer to the ceremony and Chiro got shocked from the heroes on their own seats.

CHIRO: UNBELIEVABLE! Gibson, check your scanner about how many on those seats.

GIBSON: According to my scanner, Chiro. There's approximately over 90 people around the ceremony. That's a lot of people for this wedding.

CHIRO: Yeah.

ROBIN: MONKEY TEAM! CHIRO! Welcome to the wedding, you guys. Thanks for coming.

CHIRO: Wouldn't miss this for the World.

JINMAY: We got a token of our essteem for them. Here. It's a new belt communicators for talking each other. Just in case foremergencies or something.

CYBORG: Cool present. They'll love it. By the way, your seats are in front.

CHIRO: Before we're getting seated we wanna see Beast Boy first.

ROBIN: He's up there getting ready.

CHIRO: Cool. Guys, let's fly up. Jinmay, you stay here.

JINMAY: No problem.

Chiro and the Monkey Team are flying upon top of Titans Tower. As they're landed on therooftop.

CHIRO: BEAST BOY! WHERE ARE YOU!

BEAST BOY: OVER HERE!

GIBSON: Looks like he's wearing the gorilla suit too long.

ALL: GIBSON!

GIBSON: Oops. Sorry.

BEAST BOY: This is it. The moment I've been waiting for along time. Why am I so nervous? Why am I sonervous?WHY AM I SO NERVOUS!

CHIRO: Calm down, BeastBoy. Alot of weddings keep on doing that thousands of times. Trust me.

NOVA: Listen to me,Beast Boy. Sometimes relationships are starting to change things around. Like this. But you can't stop yourself to get married. You mustbe in control or things might get a lot worse.

BEAST BOY: You're right, Nova. I must be in control. Raven, I am ready to be wed.

SPRX: Spoken like a true consultant.

BEAST BOY: Howdo I look?

CHIRO: Like a monkey dressing like us.

ALL: HA HA HA HA!

CHIRO: Let's get you married.

Later on, the Flying Fortress is zooming really fast to get to the Titans Tower as making through the atmosphere and he saw the big T island and he's laughing.The wedding is about to start as all of them arereally happy for them. Robin will be the Father of the ceremony and Starfire will be the flower girl. Cyborg will be Raven's Escort. Beast Boy stands by transforming into any animal because he's really nervous.

JINMAY: Poor Beast Boy. He's really nervous about this wedding thing.

CHIRO: Tell me about it.

SPRX: Look, Starfire is a flower girl and she's looking good on that dress.

OTTO: YEAH! YOU'RE LOOKING HOT ON THAT DRESS, SWEETIE! ( Whistling loudly )

ALL: OTTO!

GIBSON: Otto, no more of unnecessary attempts during the ceremony.

OTTO: Sorry. I just getting too much excitement.

Suddenly, the music called '' Here Comes the White " theme as all of our heroes are standing up to see the bride coming down the carpet lane along with Cyborg and now they're crying too much and so does one of the Monkey Team as well.

ANTAURI: Sprx, are you crying?

SPRX: ( weeping ) Yes. This is the happiest moment of my life.

NOVA: Mine, too. Sometimes your happiness is always in your hard headed places.

ANTAURI: I think this wedding is absolutely fascinating to me. To see lovers getting wed for the moment has come.

Antauri have a distrubance from the Power Primate because Skeleton King is coming towards to the T island less than 10 seconds.

ANTAURI: Oh, no. Skeleton King has arrived?

When the theme ends all of our heroes sit back down to their seats and now Robin will do the wedding thing to make themselves wed at the end. Skeleton King is invisible so no one will seen him and his Flying Fortress.

ROBIN: Dearly beloved, we all gathered here to see this Beast Boy and this Raven getting wed in a holy matrimony. When someone should or shouldn't let these two be wed. Speak now or whoever hold their peace.

SKELETON KING: How about in peices?

He's using his Sceptor blasting the table and trying to blast them all in piece. The Monkey Team saw the bonehead of a King is there ruining the wedding of the century. The Teen Titans aren't happy from him.

RAVEN: What the heck is going on? Why he's ruining our wedding?

CYBORG: Only one way to find out by kicking his butt.

Cyborg blast him with his blaster but the bonehead blast him back he's down on the ground.

ROBIN: Time to teach him a lesson about marriage. TITANS, GO!

As the Titans fighting the Skeleton King, Chiro change something very comfortable like chaging into the leader's clothes and now he said.

CHIRO: HYPERFORCE, GO!

The Titans fighting the Skeleton King with everything they got but unfortunately his power is much greater than theirs so Raven is using her magic to stop the monster before it's too late.

RAVEN: You want magic? I'LL GIVE YOU MAGIC! AZTHRA MENTRION ZINTHOS!

( ZAP AT HIM )

SKELETON KING: You're the bride, right? I got a gift for you. Behold. The Jewel of Ambius. This magical jewel sucks up all the victims inside for eternity.

STARFIRE: He got that evil magical jewel from plant Ambius.

ROBIN: We got to destroy the jewel.

CHIRO: I got a idea. You Titans destracting him while we're going to the Super Robot. Our robot can destroy the jewel. Okay?

ALL: RIGHT!

ALL: LET'S GO!

So the Titans are gonna destracting Skeleton King while the Monkey Team tries to destroy the jewel but it won't be easy. The Monkey Team are inside the Super Robot individually seperating each other to get into their vechiles.

NOVA: FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 6, GO!

OTTO: FOOT CRUSHER CRUSIER, 5. GO!

GIBSON: FIST ROCKET, 4, GO!

SPRX: FIST ROCKET, 3, GO!

ANTAURI: BRAIN SCRAMBLER PILOT, 2, GO!

CHIRO: TORSO TANK FORCER, 1, GO! LET'S GIVE THEM A HAND!

Starfire blasting him with power and Beast Boy is changing a dinosaur to smack him down but he zapped by his own Sceptor and Robin using his karate moves on him but he punched and zaps him back by force. Raven still using the magic of home planet but it didn't worked. The Titans got their butts whupped.

BEAST BOY: Dude, he's way powerful. How are we...?

CHIRO: Leave everything to us, Groom. FIRING FINGER ROCKETS!

He pressing the button and the missiles and launching at the Skeleton King getting blasted by them but it didn't worked.

GIBSON: That jewel is anticipating our move.

SPRX: How are we gonna destory it?

ANTAURI: Wait a minute! Of course, the Power Primate.

ALL: What? Huh?

ANTAURI: The Power Primate is ultimately powerful than the jewel itself. It could be our only chance.

SKELETON KING: You fools need to be someplace around. INSIDE!

The jewel is activated so now all of our heroes are sucking inside the jewel. Raven holds Cyborg, Robin and Starfire tightly as Beast Boy about to help but it was too late. The Titans are officially entering the wrath of the jewel's power including the Super Robot as the robot struggles to get away from the Jewel. The jewel is still powerful to get away from so now they're gonna be stuck there for all eternity.

BEAST BOY: RAVEN, NO! ( crying )

GIBSON: ALL SYSTEMS ARE FIRING UNCONTROLABLY!

ANTAURI: Chiro, you must get out of the robot.

CHIRO: No, Antauri, I can't leave you guys inside the jewel.

ANTAURI: You must get out to save us all. GO, NOW!

CHIRO: RIGHT!

Chiro leaves the Super Robot and lands on the ground smoothly as the Robot disappears into the jewel so then the jewel stops powering up to be in a normal stage. Skeleton King laughs hideously.

SKELETON KING: What a wonderful moment to see those fools suffered inside. It seems I got two left behind. No matter. You fools will be destroyed for good. ( HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! )

BOTH: AHH!

They're about to use their kicks and punches trying to defeat the Skeleton King but he antcipate their moves by using his powers. ( ZAPS ) ( BOOM! ) Chiro and Beast Boy are down unconcious on the ground and the Skeleton King is still very happy because he's the winner at the battlefield. Now, all hope is lost.

BEAST BOY: I try my best and failed to get my love back. I'm sorry, Raven. I have failed you.

CHIRO: Beast Boy. You can't failed yet. Because I still got the Power Primate to stop Skeleton King. In order to stop him in his own game.

BEAST BOY: I may not have a brain but I got a idea. How about I can transformed into a gorilla with your Power Primate? That way, we'll destroy the jewel and defeating him, too.

CHIRO: That is crazy enough to work. LET'S DO IT!

SKELETON KING: TIME TO DIE, FOOLS!

( ZAPS ) ( BOOM! )

CHIRO: POWER PRIMATE TIME!

SKELETON KING: WHAT? NO! NO!

BEAST BOY: IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING!

SKELETON KING: YOU FOOLS WILL DIE FIRST! YAH!

He swiping his secptor but they made good moves with the Power Primate to stop Skeleton King and his own game for good.

( ZAPS! )

SKELETON KING: AHH! NO! MY JEWEL!

( ZAPS! )

The jewel shatters into tiny peices of glass so now the jewel of Ambius has been destroyed and the Titans and the Monkey Team are back with a vengeance.

SKELETON KING: You fools shall be destroyed. YAH!

SPRX: MANGLE TINGLER BLAST!

( ZAPS! )

NOVA: BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!

GIBSON: LASER CRISS CROSS!

ANTAURI: MONKEY MIND SCREAM!

( PUNCH! ) ( ZAPS! )

CHIRO: LIGHTNING KICK!

( KICK! ) ( THUD! )

Then the Titans joining the fight. Skeleton King got beaten pretty badly. Now, the fight is over and the Skeleton King is defeated pretty good.

BOTH: LEAVE NOW OR CONTINUE FIGHTING!

SKELETON KING: You maywon the battle but the war is yet begun. I'll see you really soon.

( ZAPS ON HIS BUTT! )

SKELETON KING: AHH!

ALL: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

ALL: CHEERING LOUDLY!

STARFIRE: WHAT A GLORIOUS VICTORY! WEARE VICTORIOUS!

ROBIN: I have to break this celebration but you guys to be married.

BOTH: Oh, right.

SO...

BEAST BOY: With this ring I will be with you always.

RAVEN: Kinda nervous for this occasion.For everything youtry to make me laugh... well, you're that funny...

BEAST BOY: Huh?

ALL: ( laughing quietly )

RAVEN: You're aprotector protecting me the evils of the Skeleton King. I will have a good husband like you. I loved you very much.

OTTO: ( crying ) I CRY IN WEDDINGS!

ROBIN: All the things have passed to come to this. I may pronounced you two Beast Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride.

Beast Boy and Raven kissing slowly and the crowd cheering loudly so the wedding is over. In a traditionalway for ending the wedding by throwing the ladies the bride's flowers and the ladies trying to grab it until Nova flies and grabs the flowers and the leg lace is thrown to the guys but Chiro grabs it and Jinmay was mad but kissing him for saving her life so as theirs, too. The dance music plays and everybody were dancing along with the Bride and Groom at center stage. They were happy for them to be wed.

STARFIRE: Their wedding is successful like this. Correct?

ROBIN: Right, Star. Chiro, thanks for saving us all by that Skeleton King.

CYBORG: And his stupid jewel.

CHIRO: It was nothing, you guys. Actually, me and Beast Boy stop him really nice.

NOVA: That bonehead deserves it.

SPRX: You said it, sweetheart. Where's Otto?

GIBBSON: Embrassing himself again by eating the wedding cake.

OTTO: YUMMY CAKE! YUM!

ALL: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

And so Beast Boy and Raven got their wedding perfect as they planned so the Teen Titans and the Monkey Team are now watching them dancing around the center stage feeling happy. Beast Boy and Raven are kissing still with the dancing music. Skeleton King will return after putting ice cap on his butt. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

MONKAYFUN2K5: What a great story, wasn't it? Beast Boy and Raven finally married and the Skeleton King admits his own defeat by butt whupping. HA HA HA!

RAVEN: You said it.

BEAST BOY: Yeah. Glad me and Chiro stops that bonehead of aKing. Before he's ruining our perfect day.

RAVEN: Thank goodness for the Monkey Team came. Glad they're in our side to stop evil.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Looks like I'm about to end thisstory. I wanna thank you, Monkey Team. To put the end of the Skeleton King's devious plan.

ALL: NO PROBLEM!

MONKAYFUN2K5: And thank youall for reading my story. More stories yet to come ifyou like this story. See you next time.

THE END!


End file.
